Elise
- Passiv:}} Wenn Elises mit ihren Fähigkeiten ein Ziel trifft erhält sie eine Aufladung einer schlafenden kleinen Spinne, bis zu Stufe}} Aufladungen maximal. |leveling = |description2 = - Passiv:}} Elises normale Angriffe verursachen Stufe}} zusätzlichen magischen Schaden und heilen sie bei einem Treffer für rank}} . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . **Der zusätzliche Schaden in der Spinnengestalt interagiert nicht mit Sturkturen. ** interagieren nicht mit dem zusätzlichen Schaden der Spinnengestalt. |spellshield = blockieren nicht den Treffereffektschaden durch Spinnenkönigin in der Spinnengestalt. |additional = *''Elise'' beginnt das Spiel und nach dem Wiederbeleben immer mit der maximal verfügbaren Anzahl an kleinen Spinnen. *''Elises'' gewirkte Fähigkeiten in der können jeweils nur eine Aufladung von kleinen Spinnen generieren. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Elise spuckt Gift auf die gewählte gegnerische Einheit und richtet magischen Schaden an, begrenzt gegen Monster. |leveling = des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}|Maximaler Schaden gegen Monster| }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} - Aktiv:}} Elise sprintet zum gewählten Gegner, beißt diesen und richtet magischen Schaden an, begrenzt gegen Monster. |leveling = des fehlenden Lebens des Ziels)|hp}}|Maximaler Schaden gegen Monster| }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| springen mit Elise zum neu gewählten Ziel. **Auch eine vollführt diesen Ziel- und Richtungswechsel. *''Giftbiss'' kann nicht verwendet werden um Wände oder Terrain zu überqueren. **Wenn in Reichweite, erhält das Ziel dennoch den Schaden. ***Die können Wände überwinden, um das Ziel von Giftbiss anzugreifen, solange Elise in der Nähe bleibt. |video = |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Elise beschwört für 3 Sekunden eine giftgetränkte Spinne, die sich in die gewählte Richtung bewegt und bei Feindkontakt, oder nach Ablaufen ihrer Lebensspanne, in ihrem nahen Umfeld magischen Schaden verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = Wenn die Spinne keinen Feind trifft, bevor sie den Zielort erreicht hat, richtet sie ihre zielerfassung neu au sund verfolgt den nächsten Gegner mit Priorität auf Champions. Die Spinne erhält zusätzliches Lauftempo, basierend auf ihrer Entfernung zu ihrem Ziel. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} - Passiv:}} Elises erhalten . |leveling = |description2 = - Aktiv:}} Elise erhält für 3 Sekunden ebenfalls . |leveling2 = %|as}}}} |description3 = Wahnsinniges Wuseln setzt Elises Angriffsanimation zurück. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| zurückverwandelt. **Schafft sie es jedoch sich zu verwandeln, bevor 3 Sekunden vergangen sind, so verbleibt der Angriffstempobonus für die restliche Zeit der 3 Sekunden. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = 1600 |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Elise wirft ein Netzt in die gewählte Richtung, welches den ersten Gegner für 1 Sekunde und ihn . |leveling = Sekunden}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }} |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = - Aktiv:}} Elise erhebt sich für 2 Sekunden in die Luft, wird unanvisierbar und die Umgebung auf. |leveling = |description2 = Ab der Landung, werden Elises Zusatzwerte durch für 5 Sekunden verstärkt. |leveling2 = %}} |description3 = Wenn die Fähigkeit direkt auf einen Gegner angewendet wird, so landet Elise auf diesem nach 1 Sekunde. In der Luft kann Elise zudem ein Ziel auswählen, auf das sie sich dann abseilt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |additional = *Wenn Elise Abseilen verwendet, wird ein Indikator der Reichweite angezeigt. **Wenn Elise kein Ziel innerhalb dieses Kreises anwählt, so landet sie wieder an der ursprünglichen Position. *'Elise' kann Abseilen auf alle anvisierbaren Einheiten wie Vasallen, Monster, Champions, Beschwörerbegleitgeschöpfe, Dschungelpflanzen und auf durch aufgedeckte anwenden. *Die Unanvisierbarkeit von Abseilen betrifft auch Geschosse von Türmen. |video = |video2 = }} }} Die Zusatzwerte von sind verstärkt. |leveling = |description2 = - Aktiv:}} Elise verwandelt sich in eine bedrohliche Spinne mit 125 , erhält 25 zusätzliches Lauftempo und Zugang zu ihren Spinnenfähigkeiten. Zusätzlich beschwört sie alle angesammelten Steigerungen von kleinen Spinnen. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = Elise erlernt diese Fähigkeit zu Beginn des Spiels automatisch, kann aber dennoch auf Stufe 1 noch eine weitere Fähigkeit erlernen und dann Spinnengestalt ganz normal auf Stufe 6, 11 und 16 aufwerten. |leveling4 = }} - Aktiv:}} Elise verwandelt sich in ihre menschliche Gestalt erhält und Zugang zu ihren menschlichen Fähigkeiten. Zusätzlich verfallen alle aktiven kleinen Spinnen wieder in ihren Schlaf und sind somit deaktiviert. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . ** interagieren nicht mit dem zusätzlichen Schaden der Spinnengestalt. **Der zusätzliche Schaden in der Spinnengestalt durch Spinnenkönigin interagiert nicht mit Sturkturen. |spellshield = blockieren nicht den Treffereffektschaden durch Spinnenkönigin in der Spinnengestalt. |additional = *Beide Gestaltwandel haben keine Ausführzeit und beeinflussen nicht Elises vorherige Aktionen. **Beide Erscheinungsformen haben separate Abklingzeiten. *Die Heilung in der Spinnengestalt wird nicht gegen Strukturen angewandt. *Keiner der beiden Gestaltwandel zählt als verwendete Fähigkeit für oder den Effekt von beispielsweise . |video = |video2 = }} }} Begleiter |damagemodifier=75 % Schaden von Fähigkeiten mit Flächenschaden |damage = |damagetype = magic |range = |armor = |Armor}} |magicresist = |MR}} |attackspeed = (+ ) |movespeed = 350 |control = Priorisiert Elises zuletzt Ziel. |target = Vasall, gewährt keinen Punkt in der Wertung der Tötungsanzeige |onhit = Die kleinen Spinnen wenden keine Treffereffekte an. |spelleffects = Die kleinen Spinnen wenden keine Zaubereffekte an. |protection = Die Angriffe der kleinen Spinnen können durch und verfehlen oder von und abgefangen werden. |abilities = ;Abscheulicher Schwarm Die kleinen Spinnen profitieren von und ziehen sich ebenfalls zurück, wenn Elise verwendet. ;Nesthocker Die kleinen Spinnen regenerieren über Zeit und werden sofort komplett geheilt, wenn Elise in die Menschengestalt wechselt, während sie die maximale Anzahl an aktiven kleinen Spinnen hat. }} cs:Elise en:Elise es:Elise fr:Elise pl:Elise pt-br:Elise ru:Elise zh:伊莉丝 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Elise, grausam und apart, webt Unschuldige wie Gierige mit ihrer ausdrucksstarken Anmut gleichermaßen in ihr Netz der Täuschung ein. Mögen ihre Opfer auch herausfinden, was ihre wahren Beweggründe sind, hat doch nie jemand überlebt, um zu enthüllen, welch dunkle Geheimnisse sich hinter ihrer rätselhaften Tarnung verbergen. In dunklen Hallen und verborgen vor der Gesellschaft predigte Elise das Wort von einem mythischen . Ihre verzweifelten Anhänger erwarteten sehnsüchtig die Gunst des Gottes und hielten seine Segnungen für die Quelle von Elises Vitalität und Macht. Als Elise verkündete, sie würde eine Pilgerreise zum Schrein des anführen, wählte sie nur die ergebensten ihrer Jünger aus, ihr zu folgen. Ekstatisch folgten ihr die wenigen Auserwählten blind, als sie die gefahrvolle Reise über das Meer antrat. Als sie an ihrem endgültigen Ziel, den rätselhaften Schatteninseln, an Land gingen, führte Elise sie zu einer Höhle, die ganz und gar in Netze gehüllt war. Da sie einen Schrein erwartet hatten, sah die Gruppe ihre Priesterin verwirrt an. Sie wandte sich der Menge zu und erhob triumphierend ihre Arme, wodurch sie den Blick auf merkwürdige, spinnenartige Beine freigab, die aus ihrem Rücken erwuchsen. Nun da sie ihrer schreckenerregenden wahren Gestalt zum ersten Mal gewahr wurden, wandten sich Elises Anhänger flüchtend von ihr ab, doch sie beschwor magische Netze herauf, die sie einfingen. Als ihre Opfer ruhiggestellt waren, drehte sie sich zur Höhle um und gab einen kreischenden Schrei von sich. Ein riesiges, untotes Spinnenuntier, das seinen gewaltigen Körper auf dicken, spitzen Beinen hinter sich her schleppte, tauchte aus der Finsternis auf. Elises Anhänger konnten nur schreien, als die monströse Spinne sie bei lebendigem Leibe fraß. Sie ging auf die nun gesättigte Kreatur zu, extrahierte ihr Gift und trank die seltsame Substanz. Sofort durchflutete das Gefühl der Verjüngung ihre Venen. Nun da sie die Sterblichkeit einmal mehr hinausgezögert hatte, verließ Elise die Inseln, um wieder zu ihrer Gemeinde zurückzukehren. Diese war überglücklich zu hören, dass ihre Anhänger sich entschieden hatten, in der heiligen Heimstatt des zu bleiben. Elise versicherte ihren Jüngern, dass sie sie zu gegebener Zeit auf eine erneute Pilgerreise dorthin mitnehmen würde. Der würde sie erwarten. '}} | Elise}} Zitate Menschenform= ;Bei Auswahl * ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * ;Angriff * * * * * * ;Witz * * ;Verspotten * * ;Lachen * * * * |-| Spinnenform= ;Bewegung * * * * * * * * * ;Angriff * * * * * * ;Witz * * ;Verspotten * * ;Lachen * * * * Gewundener Wald Altar Zitate Wenn einen Altar einnimmt, gibt der Altar eventuell diese Antworten: ;Westlicher Altar * * ;Östlicher Altar * * Entwicklung Elise_concept.jpg|Elise konzept Elise_SpiderQueen_model.jpg|Elise Modell Elise_SpiderQueen_render.jpg|Elise Darstellung leagueoflegendsskins.jpg|Elise Skin Elise_Spiderform_model.jpg|Elise Spinnenmodell Elise_Spiderform_render.jpg|Elise Spinnenform Elise, die Spinnenkönigin left|260px''In diesem Patch heißen wir einen neuen Champion bei uns willkommen mit vielem geschichtlichen: . Orginal konzeptiert vor 3 Jahren. Elise erwies sich als Herrausforderung im vollen Umfang zu realisieren. Letzendlich zusammengekommen als Champion der sich transformieren kann, hat Elise die Möglichkeit sich als majestetische Magierin oder als tödliche Spinne zu behaupten. Wie bei allen Transform-Champions, hat man auch bei Elise zwei Unterschiedliche Arten sie zu spielen. Mehr als andere Transformierenden Champs, verkörpert die Spinnenkönigin 2 verschiedene aber zusammengehörige Rollen. Im gegensatz zu , der fließend zwischen Fern- und Nahkampf Fähigkeiten wechseln kann oder die ihre Mobilität als Puma nutzt, um zu "Splitpushen" und eine große Reichweite für ihren Angriff verwendet. Elise kann genau zwischen Magier und Assasine wechseln. In ihrer menschlichen Magierform, kann Elise genug abstand zu ihren Gegnern aufbauen und sie mit CC-Fähigkeiten in Schuss halten, während sie ihre Gegner mit ihren Fähigkeiten auf ein niedriges Leben bringt. Als Spinnenform kann sie diese dann brutalst erledigen. Dazu hat Elise auch noch kleine 20px Spinnenhelfer, die ihr assestieren. Als Mensch kann sie ihre Spinnen regenerieren, als Spinne werden sie ihr helfen. Mensch- und Spinnenform effizient zu nutzen ist der Schlüssel um das beste aus der Spinnenkönigin zu machen. Man hat die Entscheidung sicher in der Lane zu stehen oder in die Offensive zu gehen. Die Spinnenkönigin ist also eine große Bereicherung in der Kluft der Beschwörer. 600px Geplante Fähigkeiten Diese Fähigkeiten waren für Priscilla geplant. SpiderQueen_Camouflage.jpg|Camouflage SpiderQueen_Corpsemaker.jpg|Leichenmacher SpiderQueen_Ensare.jpg|Umwickeln SpiderQueen_InjectSpiderlings.jpg|20px Spiderlings initiieren SpiderQueen_Thirst.jpg|Gier |Strategie= |SkinsTrivia= Skin-Screenshots Elise Screenshots.jpg|Classic Elise Elise Todesblüten Screenshots.jpg|Death Blossom Elise Elise Thresh Blutmond Screenshots.png|Blood Moon Elise Trivia * Elise wurde von Coronach und Meddler designt.Meddler über Elise' Design im englischen League of Legends Forum * Elise ist einer der drei Champions, die schon auf Level 1 Zugang zu ihrer Ulti haben. Die anderen sind und . ** Elise, und sind daher auch die einzigen Champions, die insgesamt 19 Skillpunkte haben können. * Elise ist eine der 6 Champions, die mehr als 4 Skills besitzen. Die anderen sind , , , und . ** Elise war der vierte Champion mit mehr als 4 Skills. * Elise ist einer der 5 Champions, die zwischen Nahkampf und Fernkampf entscheiden können. Die anderen sind , , und . ( kann es nicht direkt steuern). * Das Rework vom Gewundenen Wald scheint ziemlich viel Einfluss auf das Design von Elise gehabt zu haben (und umgekehrt). ** Dies beinhaltet die Spinnenweben und das neue Monster, , welches auch Spinnen-ähnlich ist und mit Elises Geschichte zusammenhängt. * , , , , , und lösen verschiedene Zitate aus, die man hören kann, wenn man einen Altar auf der Karte Gewundener Wald einnimmt. * Elise ist die Kurzform des Namens "Elizabeth" oder "Elisabeth", was die Übersetzung des hebräischen Namen "Elisheva" ist, was so viel bedeutet wie "Gott ist mein Zorn" oder "Ich bin Gottes Schwester". ** Dies ist möglicherweise ein Hinweis auf ihre Geschichte, wo sie einen mythischen Spinnengott verehrt. * Elise hält den Rekord darin, die meisten Haustiere auf dem Feld zu haben - nämlich fünf. * Elise war früher die einzige, die einen Monolog in ihrem Login-Screen hatte. Mittlerweile trifft das auch auf , und zu. * Elise ist eine von sechs Champions, die sich verwandeln können. Die anderen sind , , , und . Skins ; * Ihre klassische Spinne und ihr übliches Motiv ist an das der Schwarzen Witwe angelehnt. Dieses Motiv wird in der westlichen Kultur meist eine Frau mit tödlichen Charakter. ; * Dieser Skin beruht auf einer . * Sie könnte auch eine Anlehnung an die sein, da beide Blumen am Unterleib haben. ; * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit Elise an alle Spieler vergeben die Gold V oder höher in Season 3 geranket waren. * Sie teilt das Thema mit , , und . ; * Dieser Skin ist scheinbar an angelehnt, eine , die die Form eine wunderschönen Frau angenommen hat, um Männer zu verführen und sie dann zu fressen. ** Die Spinne hat Ähnlichkeit mit einer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d_yYC5r8xMI. * Sie teilt das Thema mit , , , und . Beziehungen * Elise dient von den Schatteninseln. * Andere Champions, die der Schatteninsel dienen, sind , , , und . Login Musik '''}} Login Animation left|600px }}